A Trick to Remember
by Elfgirl23
Summary: The BAU are in over their heads when a case comes in that has no pattern accept for the fact that the victims all had a secret. Sam and Dean come in posing as FBI agents. They work within the police force to catch their monster this time, without letting the FBI know they aren't real agents and what they're really up against. (Rated T to start, might change as story progresses)
1. Sick of the Sickos

***Author note* Hello everyone! Here is my next story. A crossover for Criminal Minds and Supernatural. I will be posting another story along with this one, working on both steadily. This will be my main focus for the moment though. The other one may not be posted for awhile. I do not own anything but the story line and a few minor OCs that may or may not appear. They won't be a big part of the story if they do arrive. I hope you all enjoy this first chapter and I hope to get the next one up soon if this gets a good response. So please tell me if you like it, any problems you may find in it and if the dialogue for the characters is accurate. That would be much appreciated! Thank you so much for reading and enjoy! Also I would like to give a shout out to my amazing editor, Britt! She doesn't have fanfiction but she deserves to be recognized anyway. LOVE YOU BRITT! 3(The intros usually won't be this long. I promise.) **

Garcia was tired, tired of the pain and tired of everyone stabbing someone or turning him or her into some kind of "special" project they had in mind. She'd seen it all, from simple murders because they were scared all the way to killing people for a sacrificial ritual that had been outdated for centuries. There was no way to make it stop, all she could do was to help catch them and put them away. It was never enough though; there was always someone else who was going to be out there. Someone else who was going to kill a poor innocent soul; it was sickening.

She was on her way to bureau right now. They'd all been called in for, what JJ called; a very strange one. To be honest, Garcia was terrified about what that meant. If JJ was calling it strange it must be either very gruesome or something new. Either way, both were very unappealing.

Walking in, she was greeted by some of the agents who were sitting at their desks. Garcia gave a friendly smile back before hurrying off to the boardroom. She took a seat at the round table where most of the team was already seated. Only Reid and Hotch were missing.

They came in a few minutes later. Reid rushing in, his long hair windblown and he seemed flustered, which was odd for him. Hotch was cool and collected, perfectly dressed and coiffed, just as always.

"Good morning team, sorry to drag you up so early but JJ showed me the case… It's one we really need to focus on. It's here in our town." Hotch began the meeting, before motioning to JJ to start.

They all looked at her as she turned toward the screen and brought up crime scene photos. They were all of people having been murdered in very gruesome ways. One had been ripped limb from limb and was lying in a circle, another looked like it had been torn apart by an animal, Garcia cringed at one of a man sitting in a chair with his eyes burnt out of his skull. There were others on the screen, unclear to her what had really happened but they looked awful. Limbs destroyed, blood everywhere, bones sticking out at wrong angles and so many people too.

"These murders have all taken place here in Quantico. We haven't found a pattern but there is a good indication that it's the same person." JJ began, she clicked a button and the screen zoomed in "At each crime scene there were notes saying what the victim had done. Wrongs they had done." She made a small grimace and said "Not all the victims were killed although more than half were. The ones who weren't killed are all in psychiatric wards and have written statements of what happened to them."

She handed them papers of the reports and Garcia sped read through some of them. Some had to do with aliens, some had to do with wild pugs attacking them, and others said they were being followed by a group of teenagers. All of them had had jobs that related to their events; by the looks of it they were all cruel in their jobs.

Reid then spoke up saying "It would seem the unsub thinks he's doing what's right. Getting rid of people who are cruel or done wrong…" He trailed off and stared at the screen, his face told Garcia that he knew more than he was letting on. That was rare too; usually Reid wasn't one to hide things. Especially things he knew. Garcia didn't say anything though; she knew how difficult cases could be. Maybe he was remembering one and it just made him sad. It happened to the best of them. 

She sighed and then asked, "What do you want me to look for Hotch?"

"People who have lost their jobs recently; anyone who might feel like they've been done wrong." He replied running a hand over his face. It was clear that the job was starting to really take its toll on him. He was starting to get tired of it.

She stood up to leave when an intern came running in saying "Mr. Hotchner? I'm sorry but we have two FBI agents here…"

Their boss looked at the intern and said "FBI agents; from where? We didn't call anyone in."

"They didn't say... Just that it was really important that they talked to you. They said they have some crucial information about the case you're doing?" The intern shrugged "Sorry sir, that's all they said."

With a sigh Hotch nodded and left the room, pushing past the intern. The rest of the team sat silently in the room, not sure of what to say. They'd never had other bureaus send them agents; they worked with the police force of the town or city they were in but never other bureaus.

What was so special about this case that someone thought they would need help?

Sam's POV:  
Sam still wasn't sure that this was such a good idea. Sure he knew this was necessary, they had to catch the trickster and stop the real FBI from getting in over their heads. They were not ready for the type of tricks that was to be expected. Based on what Sam had already read about, there had a wide spread amount of murders. All of them with a note at the scene of the crime and, though it wasn't in the report, Sam had seen in the crime scene photos traces of candy wrappers.

This was their kind of gig; they needed to help this city. They also needed to be inconspicuous; it wasn't going to be like a normal hunt. These people were the experts. Sam knew they would probably be able to read them before they could even get a word in. They lied for a living though and so Sam liked their odds.  
His jaw clenched as they stood in the bureau main office and the intern came back with a menacing looking man. He had on a very expensive looking suit, nothing like their cheap ones, his black hair was neatly slicked back and he had brown eyes that Sam figured would be warm under better circumstances. He was tall, about Dean's height. The agent stared at the brothers, scrutinizing them silently. Sam tried not to shift under his gaze. That was the last thing they needed, to look guilty in front of an FBI agent.

"Hello, I'm Special Agent Aaron Hotchner with the behaviour analysis unit. How can I help you gentlemen?" The man introduced himself. He held out his hand for each of them to shake. Sam shook it, trying to seem confident. Dean as usually was acting cocky; he wasn't grinning or anything but he didn't look nervous at all either. Sam figured that was a good sign. Then again, not being nervous around authority figures was kind of part of the job description.

Dean spoke up and said, "I'm Special Agent Smith and this is Special Agent Carter. We are with the South Dakota department and we believe that a killer you have on your hands is the one who has been killing people in our city as well. We tracked him here and plan on capturing him here. If you don't mind we will be working alongside you and your... team?"

Sam gave a small nod, they held up their badges and then he spoke up "I'm sure this won't be a problem will it sir? I understand this isn't... The usual procedure but we really need to be here. He killed many of our citizens. Some of them good people."

"Then I'm afraid he doesn't fit your pattern." Hotchner replied with a sigh "Unless he left a note describing some crime they had supposedly committed."

Dean nodded "Yes that sounds like him."

With another exasperated sigh Hotchner turned around and said "I suppose you better follow me then. We have already met about the criminal; perhaps you can give us some new insight?"

"Would be our pleasure." Sam assured him. He did his best not to let out a huge sigh of relief. He had been so worried that the agent would have seen right through their scam. He seemed much too stressed to even try and doubt that they weren't who they said they were, and for that Sam was grateful.

They walked inside the meeting room and Hotch introduced them to the rest of the team, he started with an older Italian looking man, "Special Agent David Rossi," He moved on to the young, tough looking black man behind him "Special Agent Derek Morgan," Around the table to a young woman with black hair and eyes to match "Special Agent Emily Prentiss," Next to her was a younger man, with a slimmer build and long hair. "Doctor Spencer Reid." He pointed to a blonde woman at the front of the room "Special Agent Jennifer Jureau, she's the one who gives us and chooses our cases." The last girl was had bright red hair and was decked out in many colorful clothes and was her own self, most unlike the other agents who all wore suits or darker looking clothing "And our tech analysis and specialist Penelope Garcia."

Dean gave a short nod and looked at the pictures on the screen. Sam gave a small hello and leaned his tall frame against the wall.

The agents regarded them in a confused and observant manner. Sam felt as if they were undressing him with their eyes, trying to find out is secrets and life story. He shifted a little uncomfortably and looked at the main screen. The pictures of the victims he'd already seen were displayed there. He withheld a sigh and let Agent Jureau, speak.

"We don't know where to start, but the local police have agreed to help us out in any way they can. We can't say or even guess who the next victim will be." As she explained, Sam noted that her eyes were tired and almost dead. Most of theirs were actually. Except for Penelope, she had pain and fear in her eyes.

From the looks of it, Sam could see that she felt more strongly than most of her partners.

If push came to shove; he could only assume she would be their way in. He thought that if they had to, she would probably believe their story more than any of the other agents. Sam wished he could talk to the one called Doctor Reid, the man looked smart and Sam figured he might be useful if it was possible to get him to believe them. He also seemed like one of those people who needed to see to believe. Which, naturally, put him out of the question; he would have to see proof to believe them at all. Of course Sam and Dean couldn't give him proof, not until they caught the son of a bitch anyway.

He listened intently to how the people that didn't know what was going on were taking this. It sounded like this wasn't the first very strange guess they'd had; though it was definitely in the top 5. Sam concluded this by the way they talked and the questions and assumptions they were coming up with. He and Dean listened intently, not saying a word unless spoken to.

Which, not surprisingly didn't happen very often; the agents acted as if they weren't even there. They were talking amongst themselves and most of what they came up with wasn't too far from the truth.

In all honestly this kind of surprised Sam; they were reading the trickster's personality without even having met him before.

When it was clear that the agents had discussed all they could, Hotchner turned to them said "Is there anything else we should be aware of about this unsub?"

That's what they called him, an unsub. For some reason it made Sam smile, a small one that no one would notice of course. It was just something he'd never heard before.

"Well you guys have down a great job of analyzing this asshole." Dean started, his anger toward the trickster leaking through. Sam winced a little but didn't interrupt. There was nothing he could do to stop Dean anyway. "What you missed, what should have been in the reports by the way, are the candy wrappers." The team stared at him in confusion but Dean ignored them and went on, "This guy has a huge sweet tooth. Look at all the crime scene photos, you'll see them."

The shuffling of papers followed and then Sam jumped in "The significance of this won't really help the investigation but if you can find security footage of someone buying bucket loads of chocolate bars of candy you will have an idea of what to look for."

"Have any of you seen him before?" Agent Jureau asked looking the boys over with a doubtful expression.

Dean rolled his eyes "Believe it or not lady we have. We can give you a description but it may not help you out." Dean paused, for dramatic affect maybe, honestly Sam had no idea "See he changed his appearance sometimes. If he knows you are hot on his trail he'll be trickier to find. He can... Morph into people in a way; become someone else."

"What do you mean by that? Are you saying he... shifts into people? That isn't technically possible." Reid spoke up with a sure tone in his voice.

Sam gave the man a nod "True, technically it shouldn't be. I've seen him do it though, we both have." Okay so maybe they were giving too much away but Dean was right to tell them, they needed to know this much at least.

"Anything else?" Hotch asked, turning the conversation back to what was important.

"Yeah, he loves games and tricks. He will toy with us." Sam stated "Probably try and turn us against each other. He did it to Agent Smith and I the first time we got on his scent. Got us so turned around he got away." Okay so that isn't exactly what happened, it was close enough though! They couldn't really tell them the truth now could they?

With a nod Hotch dismissed them, giving them all a task to be done. Dean was put with Morgan to go and talk to the victim's living relatives and Sam volunteered to help Reid go through the notes he had left to see if there were any clues. Sam thought it best, he could make up things as he went and give Reid some clues that would eventually help to the trickster's capture.

The team meeting ended and everyone went off to their tasks.


	2. Meeting the Families

**Sorry chapter 2 took so long guys! I was trying to get good inspiration and I think I have found it! **** I hope you enjoy this next chapter and thank you everyone who has already followed, favourited and reviewed. It all means so much guys! I don't own anything but the story line. Thank you again for reading and enjoy! (Also sorry for the mix up with the chapters. I don't know what happened!) **

Dean got out of the black SUV with Agent Morgan and walked toward the first victim's house. The trip there had been quiet; not even rock 'n' roll to break the awkward silence and obvious tension. From the looks of it Morgan was a strong cop; he took his job very seriously and didn't joke often, at least not on the job. Dean was in all honestly almost intimidated by this man.

"The first victim here was Mr. James Kent." Morgan said, finally breaking the silence and giving Dean the rundown of what they were doing here, "He was a vet. He was the one who'd died being torn apart by some unknown animal."

Dean nodded "What did his note say?"

Morgan sighed "The note claimed that he'd been putting animals that had been in the kennel for more than a week down. Any pet that didn't have an owner come back for them, if the owner came back after he'd already put them down he'd say that their pet just hadn't survived." The agent shook his head "His record doesn't show that he had this behavior though. Based on what our data shows on him he was a kind loving husband and took great pride in his work."

Morgan looked at Dean "How did the killer know these people's darkest secrets?"

If only you knew… Dean thought in amusement, in response though he simply shrugged. Millions of thoughts flew through his head though. This damn trickster needed to die. He thought about what poor Sam had had to go through on that day full of Tuesdays. He didn't remember anything except for the last Tuesday and then the next day but Sam had been pretty shaken up about it.

"You still with me Smith?" Morgan's voice broke his thoughts and Dean looked up at him in confusion and then remembered that he was Smith right now.

"Yeah, sorry. Lost in thought I guess?" Dean murmured.

A small smile played at Morgan's lips "Do you do that often?"

He shrugged "Depends."

The man gazed at him for a good few minutes and Dean shifted a little under it. He wasn't exactly uncomfortable but he didn't like the way he was almost undressing him with his eyes. Not in that gay way that he and Cas seemed to do sometimes… Wait what no… Just, the man was reading him. Yes that was it, nothing more.

Dean shook his head and cleared his thoughts. He then led the way up to the front door. He could hear Morgan following close behind and could almost hear the complete confusion that was emanating from the agent.  
Dean glanced back at the SUV they'd driven in. He sighed heavily and turned back to the task at hand.

He missed seeing his baby out front of a house; he just missed her in general. She was back sitting in the FBI parking lot. That had to be the worse place for her! What if she was scratched? Or worse, towed? He shivered at the thought of going back and finding her missing.

Stay focused! He scolded himself.

Heaving another heavy silent sigh he went and stood next to Agent Morgan. The agent glanced over at him and raised an eyebrow "You okay man?"

Dean nodded "This is just a hard case to deal with, you know?"

To his surprise the agent nodded "Yeah I know." He looked back at the door "I have had too many cases that make me think I need to step back. Too many cases where I just lose control, when we find the guy all I can think of his seeking revenge." He looked over at Dean, in his eyes Dean could see years of withheld pain "There are too many cases like this one."

He could only agree. Most of his cases these days were like this. He didn't know how to cope with them; he was tired of the job. He just wanted to have a normal life. One that didn't involve putting his life on the line for ungrateful people every damned day.

Morgan knocked firmly on the wooden door and they waited patiently on the front porch. From inside Dean could hear the shuffling of feet as someone rushed to the door. Standing up a little straighter Dean put his hand in his pocket, ready to reach for his badge when the owner asked. They always did after all.

A short blonde woman opened the door to them. Her eyes were red and puffy from crying and Dean flinched a little. He was not good with hysterical chicks.

He didn't have to worry about it though, Morgan took care of it.

"Afternoon Ma'am. We are from the FBI, I'm Special Agent Morgan and this is Special Agent Smith. We were wondering if it would be alright if we asked you a few questions about your husband?"

The woman nodded, "Yeah, sure. Please come in."

Morgan thanked her and then entered first with Dean close behind. They walked down a very neat hallway with pictures all along the walls. A feeling of loss shot through Dean's chest, a memory suddenly hit him of his own childhood home. The pictures of them all along the walls, but only a few with Sammy, since it was all destroyed before they could get a lot up there.

Shaking his head, he forced himself to focus and carry on into the seating room where she gestured for them to take a seat on the couch. They sat side by side and she sat across from them on the flower-patterned chair.

Dean let Morgan do the talking. He didn't want to mess up and ask a question that would raise suspicion with his partner.

"Mrs. Kent, could you please tell us how your husband was at home? Any violence, or did was he ever abusive at all?" He started with. Dean wasn't sure where he was going with this line of questioning, but he said nothing. Morgan was the professional and Dean wasn't going to argue with him.

She thought for a moment and then replied with "He... He wasn't violent no." Mrs. Kent shook her head rapidly "Why would you ask me something like that?"

"We just have to be sure. Based on the note the killer gave us about your husband, it is a possibility." He replied formally. "Did you know about what he was doing to the animals in his practice?"

Again Mrs. Kent took too long to answer and Dean had to chime in saying, "You know hiding evidence or anything that you know is a crime Mrs. Kent. We could technically bring you in for that."

Morgan cast him a warning glance but Dean ignored him. She knew something and Dean wasn't going to let her hide it.

She burst into tears again.

"Please! You need to understand that this was my husband! I love him, loved him," She added painfully "I don't know what I'm going to do now. He was everything to me."

Morgan handed her a tissue sympathetically while Dean rolled his eyes. "Thank you. Yes, to your question Agent. I had... suspicions about what my husband was doing. Nothing I was absolutely sure of though and so I never questioned him on it."

Dean gave a slow nod, threatening always got what they needed out of someone. Didn't matter who he was dealing with; be it a monster, victim or mourning family member. It wasn't the kindest way of doing it but if it worked he saw no reason to change tactics.

Still, Morgan looked at him with a shocked expression and then continued with his questioning, "What did you start to suspect?"

"That he may be doing something illegal. He was never one to talk about his work life at home, but still he did bring his emotions home with him. At times I saw the pain in his eyes, and then there was joy. Always joy." She explained thoughtfully. "My husband had never truly loved animals, but he hated to see any creature in pain. If what this killer claims he did is true, my James probably thought he was helping them."

Mrs. Kent wiped her eyes and then said, "If you don't mind I would ask that you leave now."

Morgan nodded "Of course Mrs. Kent. We have everything we need anyway." He rose and Dean stood with him, straightening his suit as he did. She eyed both of them as they left the house, leaving Dean with a chill running up his spine. He shivered and walked swiftly beside Morgan.

"What was that in there man?" Morgan asked opening the door to the SUV and climbing into the driver's seat.

Dean got in shotgun, casting a glance up at the house before answering "She wasn't telling us the truth, we had to get it out of her somehow didn't we?" He thought he was being reasonable but Morgan didn't seem to see it that way.

The FBI agent shook his head, "You can't just threaten a mourning widow. Is that how you and your partner usually conduct your interviews?" He turned the key in the ignition and continued "Is that what it's like in South Dakota?"

Dean resisted the urge to roll his eyes again. So Agent Morgan was truly the good cop. Go figure.

"No, that isn't how we usually conduct our interviews. But come on, even you had to be able to tell that she was lying to us! I was right too wasn't I? No harm done!"

"Except we got kicked out of her house." He pointed out.

"Details." Dean replied waving him off.

The agent slammed his palm on the steering wheel making Dean look over.

"It isn't details! If you hadn't gone and scared her we may still be in there! We could have gotten more out of her!" Morgan protested angrily.

Dean made a grunt of amusement. "She wasn't going to tell us anymore. Hell she hardly told us anything to begin with! We just know that the man was definitely a psychopath. He did exactly what the Trickster said he did."

"The Trickster?" Morgan asked "What? You guys named him?"

Instantly Dean realized his mistake. He resisted the urge to slap his hand over his mouth and improvised fast. "Yeah, the department came up with it. Based on how his kills were set up. Most of them are deadly pranks. We figured it made sense." He ended with a shrug, trying desperately to remember everything Bobby had first told him and Sam about this creature when they'd met him.

Morgan gave a small nod "Makes sense."

Dean gave a small grin, if only Morgan knew the truth. He wouldn't be looking so impressed with them right now.

Glancing out the window he noticed they were pulling into the parking lot of Headquarters, he looked over at Morgan and asked "Do we not have another family to visit?"

He shook his head, "The others have that one. We have to go report in and see if we have made any headway in finding the unsub."

Dean pretended to know what Morgan was saying and nodded "Yeah, right."

Usually he and Sam would go back to the motel and try to find out where the Trickster would strike next. Who cared about reporting to someone? Then again, they were infiltrating the FBI they had to do this. They really had to act the part.

Morgan led the way back into the building and up to the kitchen. He poured himself a cup of coffee and said with a smile, "You might want some too; we are not going to be getting much sleep while this bastard is still out there."

He let out a full hearted laugh.

It was looking more and more and like the FBI and their job weren't too different. Except of course, the legal and illegal issues; besides all that though Dean was starting to enjoy this... Police work. Of course he would never tell Sammy that.

Where was Sam anyway? He looked out the door, sipping his coffee. Sam was in the conference room with that young guy. His name had slipped Dean's mind already. With a wave to Morgan he walked in and leaned against the doorframe listening to them.

The young agent was rattling on about some pattern and Sam was sitting in a chair grinning. Dean looked at the board and blinked. This kid was a genius. He had actually found a pattern in the Trickster's chaos. He had somehow brought a small sense of order to it.

He walked in the room further and grinned "Wow, that's pretty impressive. No one back home could figure anything like this out."

Sam sent him that classic bitch face of his which only made Dean snicker.

The agent grinned and Dean could have sworn he blushed the slightest bit. "Well, um see the killer is only killing in one general area. It seemed to center around this building here." He took his blue pen and circled the building in the middle of all the crimes. "This is the library in Quantico. It is dead center of each the murders and incidents. I think the killer might be there somewhere."

"Okay." Dean said with a grin "Let's go then." He left the room with a sense of joy in the pit of his stomach; this could be the end of the case. The quickest one they'd ever done!


	3. The Trickster

**I know, I know this took forever. I really do apologize for that. School got in the way and I just never got around to posting this chapter. I have one for you though and I am crossing my fingers that I can get the next one up soon. Thank you so much for being patient, for all the follows, favourites and reviews. They mean so much and please keep on reviewing. It motivates me and they always brighten my day. You guys are the best and thank you again for reading. Enjoy! **

Sam followed Dean and Reid out of the conference. Dean was leading with a sure foot and Reid hurried behind asking him what the plan was. Sam caught up with Dean and quickly whispered in his ear "We can't just go off Dean! That doesn't work here!"

Dean stopped instantly and sighed "Right, I forgot..." Turning back around he grinned at Reid "Okay, sorry got caught up in the moment. Let's go get the others, the more the better!"

He had to turn away and smirk. To Sam, it was clear Dean was lying through his teeth; poor Doctor Reid though sucked it all up and rushed away to gather the rest of the team. Dean stood tapping his foot and gave Sam an exasperated look "We couldn't do this job by ourselves again why?"

Sighing he replied "Because posing as FBI in a city with a big FBI home base would be the stupidest thing we've ever done. And Dean? That's saying something for us!"

His brother sighed again and slouched against the wall behind him "You're right. Still, working with these guys..." Dean looked down the hall where Reid had disappeared "It's weird ain't it?" A short laugh escaped him "I mean considering we're, "He dropped his voice down to a whisper "technically wanted b the FBI."

Sam laughed and nodded "Yeah, I guess that is pretty weird. Who would have thought we'd be the ones helping them out?"

"Not me." Dean replied standing up straight as the rest of the team arrived.

They rushed out of the building to the cars. Sam saw Dean start toward his car but pulled him away at the last minute. They got into an SUV with Reid and Morgan. "Better not to take too many cars." Sam explained; addressing the confused expression Reid cast them. He nodded and stared straight ahead anxiously.

Reid was one of those people that made Sam remember why he did the job he did. Sure the guy was a cop but he was also a doctor of sorts and one of the smartest Sam had ever met. Besides Ash of course, he smiled as he thought about how well Sam and Reid would have gotten along; long hair and everything.

He made himself get rid of the smile. This was not the time to be happy, they were about to finally get rid of the Trickster. Basically the one creature they had never succeeded in ridding the world of. It was a big moment for him and his brother. They were ready, or at least Sam was. After what the Trickster had done to Dean he was ready to kill this bastard.

Glancing at Dean beside him he saw the determined set in his brother's jaw and knew that Dean was thinking the same thing. They were ready. This was going to end here and now.

They came to the library and all filed out, putting the building under lockdown. Everyone was looking around in fear and Sam felt bad for them. They were all innocent people. They didn't deserve to have this happen to them. Rushing in, he held his gun expertly pointed at the floor; behind the other officers looking around for the Trickster.

Sam spotted him crouching behind a desk; he looked up at Sam and winked. His cheeks flamed and anger welled into his chest. Breaking away from the group he raised his gun and pointed it at the cowering Trickster. "Get up." He growled.

The Trickster gave a grin and stood up, leaning lazily against the counter he'd been hiding under "What are you going to do? Shoot me?"

"We both know that wouldn't work." Sam replied, still holding the gun and pointing it at his chest. "If you come quietly, this won't get messy."

He smiled again at him and Sam had to force himself to concentrate. "Come on Sammy, you know mess is what I am best at creating!"

"No, not anymore." Sam shook his head "I won't let you." He glanced back at Dean and motioned with his head. Dean came running over, calling to their comrades as he did "We're going to stop you." Sam said with a cruel grin.

The Trickster nodded "If you say so Sammy."

"Don't call me Sammy."

A smile spread over the Trickster's face and he raised his fingers. He went to snap and Sam grabbed hold of him, trying to stop him. He felt the floor slip out from under him and landed hard on his back on what felt like a concrete floor. He groaned and sat up looking around him.

He was in a warehouse, there was concrete below him and a metal roof above him. The Trickster was leaning against one of the pillars that surrounded them and made a 'tsk' sound with his tongue "Now why would you go and do something like that Sam?"

"Do what?" He asked, sitting up and rubbing the back of his head.

"Try and stop me. It does put a strain on our relationship." He replied with a wink, "I suppose it does benefit you in the end." He sighed "Thanks to your persistence, I will come quietly. Only because you asked so nicely though." He added grinning evilly.

Sam nodded "Okay, yeah great." He stood up, swaying slightly. The Trickster was beside him instantly, steadying him with a concerned expression. Sam looked down at him "Why are you helping me? You're a monster..."

The Trickster's face went dark "Yeah, _I'm _the monster. _I'm _the one killing people, not caring if they are good people who are just plagued with a disease they can't control; just trying to survive." He glared at Sam "And_ I'm_ the monster. At least I give my victims a chance, see if they even deserve it. You don't even give yours that courtesy."

Shame seeped into his face and he looked away. He hated to admit it, but the Trickster had a point. He and Dean weren't really known for their mercy. Sam wanted to change that, or at least he did at one point. These days he wasn't sure what he was doing anymore. What he wanted. Lucifer was always hounding him to say yes. To just accept the fate that he would eventually give in to. Sam refused every time, he would never say yes. He needed to prove to Dean that he was good; that there was no more demon blood or evil inside of him.

"Ah, so you do realize this." The Trickster said gleefully. "Come on then; time for me to be, as you put it, stopped."

He looked away again in shame and nodded slowly. "How are we going to get there?"

"The same way we came." He replied "With a snap." 

**Reid's POV:  
**  
Reid stared at where the unsub and Carter had just disappeared. This wasn't possible, where had they gone? Was this just some magician trick? He looked around wildly, trying to comprehend what had just happened.

In mere minutes later they had reappeared. They had searched all over the library; Agent Smith had looked particularly distressed. Reid could understand why, it was hard to lose a colleague. His team had lost many over the years. People died, got up and left; or just disappeared off the face of the earth. Never to be seen or heard from again.

When Reid heard Agent Smith yell from the first floor he rushed down to see Agent Carter standing there with the criminal in handcuffs. The unsub was smiling, like he wanted t to be caught... Recognition of the criminal coursed through him and he had to take a step back in surprise.

It was him... It was really him! Reid hadn't been sure, the case had sounded familiar and he hadn't gotten a great view of him before but now he knew. This was the man he had seen all those years ago.

Taking a step forward he glared at the man. The unsub looked up and grinned at Reid "Well isn't this a surprise. I didn't think I'd ever see _you _again."

Reid said nothing and ignored the confused looks his teammates sent him. This wasn't their concern; it was his personal problems. He could deal with them alone, he had up to this point no problem. That wasn't about to change.

Carter hit the unsub over the head with the butt of his gun and growled "Shut up."

The unsub smiled seductively up at him and grinned "Oh Sammy, I just love it when you get controlling like that!"

Everyone in the room watched the exchange in confusion. Agent Carter turned red and Agent Smith stared at him and said "We'll talk later."

Carter nodded and dragged their suspect roughly out of the library. Reid watched them go, trying to control his breathing. Memories of his childhood were swarming into his head and he had to force them away. Now was not the time to dwell on the past. He needed to stay focused so he could do his job.

Still, they swarmed around his head as he followed the rest of his team out. They looked a little shaken by the events that had taken place. Reid knew he was; he wasn't even sure_ what_ he had seen. He'd always believed it to be impossible!

Then again, he knew it wasn't. The memories had been blocked for the longest time. He had never wanted them to resurface. They made him question all he knew about the world. All that he cherished and had always had faith in.

All of that had been destroyed in one night; one night where it had all changed forever.

No, don't think about it now. Worry about all this later. Right now you have a criminal to convict! Reid thought, forcing himself to concentrate. He pushed the thoughts far back into his mind and got back into the SUV with Morgan and the other two agents. This time, however, they had the unsub with them. He cast a nervous glance at him before settling into his seat and resisting the urge to look at him again.

Morgan, the world would have it, didn't have a problem with the man in the back. He looked at him in the review mirror and said accusingly "So you're the one called the Trickster."

He smiled and replied with "I am, did you come up with that name or are you using someone else's?"

"The agents with you gave it to you." He replied through clenched teeth. "You can thank them for it."

The Trickster turned to Carter and grinned "Did you give it to me Sammy?"

"Only he calls me Sammy." Carter growled back "You should know that."

"You would think so but... No not really."

Carter gave an exaggerated eye roll and looked away from the Trickster. Reid turned away from the scene and let a small smile creep onto his lips. He wasn't really sure why it was there but there was something about the scene that amused him.

He looked away from Morgan and stared aimlessly out the window. Not taking in any of the familiar scenery around him. Reid was completely caught up in the past and trying not to remember it. Needless to say he wasn't succeeding. Yet he still refused to even acknowledge the fact that these thoughts were in his head. He wouldn't let them rise up; he wasn't going to listen to them.

Back at Headquarters, Sam dragged the Trickster inside and stuck him in an interrogation room. He walked out looking satisfied, if only a little worried.

Reid watched him walk down the hallway toward Smith and the two of them disappeared into the coffee room. Curiosity pricked him, something that didn't happen very often, he crept forward and listened intently to the conversation that ensued.

"Dean we have to tell them. They saw what happened and they probably already have questions!" He heard the voice of Carter say urgently.

The other one, Agent Smith, sighed heavily "Sam you know we can't. They would throw us in jail for one and almost definitely a crazy house. We just need to keep cool and stay low. Get this over with." He paused and then continued "We need to convince them to release the Trickster into our custody. That way we can gank for sure and not make the same mistake we have the last two times."

"I don't know Dean, I mean we have tried what twice now? Why hasn't the stake worked? Bobby said it should have." Carter replied with a soft tone.

Smith said nothing for a good thirty seconds before asking "Are you having second thoughts about killing him? Sam have you forgotten what that bastard to me? To you?"

"No, of course not. I'll never forget that..." Carter trailed off "He just raised a good point is all..."

"And what point might that be?"

"That we kill these creatures without a real cause." Carter stated hesitantly. As if he knew what the answer to this statement already was.

Smith sputtered and Reid could hear the eye roll in his voice "No real cause? Come on Sam we've been over this! Those monsters deserve what they get! They're evil and it's our job to get rid of them! You know that! That's what we've been raised to do."

"Exactly my point! We never learned to give them a chance. Remember Lenore? She wasn't bad, she was good and you let her go. We all let her go." Carter pointed out. "I'm sure there others like her who are in the same position. You said so yourself after that hunt."

"That was different." Smith retorted.

"How?"

"There was a crazy ass hunter trying to kill you then." The snarky reply came.

Carter heaved a great sigh and said in a voice full of impatience "Look, just trust me on this one okay? We may need him in the future. Let's not kill him just yet, see what he has to say for himself first."

Reid had heard enough. He raced away from the room and collapsed into a conference room chair. The agents were not at all what they appeared to be. They were like the people who had come that night, that long ago night...

"Reid! Get up we need to go!" A shouting voice dragged him from his thoughts.

"What why?" He asked seeing Rossi leaving and motioning for him to follow.

"The unsub got out and Garcia is missing. We need to find her and quick." Rossi replied and disappeared from view.

Reid stood there stunned before taking action and chasing after him. His mind couldn't fathom why Garcia would have been taken; she didn't have a cruel bone in her body. Whatever the reason, she was gone and so was the Trickster. He actually agreed with Agent Smith, this man needed to be taken care of.

He had just made it personal. 


	4. Reunion From the Past

**A new chapter just for you amazing people. If this gets repetitive please tell me, also bear with me! I have a route I promise. I am getting to it, by the end of this chapter I believe you will know who the key is! ;) Enjoy and please review your thoughts. The more reviews the more motivated I am. I will do my best for faster chapters but freaking school and just ugh! I won't rant here though, not the place. Thank you for reading and enjoy! **

**Garcia's POV  
**

She was trapped in a dark room, not sure where to look. The darkness pressed around her, almost making it hard to breathe. Garcia didn't dare scream for fear that he might come back. He wasn't cruel looking, in fact quite the opposite. Still, he scared her. He had some strange power she had never seen in all her years of working at the bureau. He hadn't said a word to her and she hadn't offered up any topic for conversation either.

Wrapping her arms around her knees, she glanced around breathing hard. They would come for her. She knew that, they would find her; they were the best after all. But sitting there alone, feeling the darkness and the cold sweep around her she couldn't help but doubt it.

Looking around, Garcia wished there was a window. Somewhere she could look out and see where she is. There is nothing though, this guy knows what he's doing. A proper serial killer, organized and everything; yet when she had seen him, her first thought hadn't been serial killer. He had seemed so nice and… perfect. Not Derek perfect obviously, no one could compare to him. The Trickster was perfect in a different way. There seemed to be almost a glow around him, something otherworldly.

Garcia leaned against the cold stone behind her and sighed. There was nothing to do in here all alone; she had nothing to entertain herself with. All she wanted was her laptop, not even to contact the team but to do some research on this guy. She wanted to try and figure out who he was and where he came from.

The door in front of her creaked and the Trickster walked with a snarky smile. He wasn't very tall; still he would have towered over Garcia if she'd been standing. He had ginger hair that fell into his face and those eyes…Golden, like the sun. He was dressed casually and leaned against the door to close it with a slam. "Hey, you're the tech expert right?" He asked his voice was rich with a sort of joking tone to it.

Unable to speak Garcia merely bobbed her head up and down. She stared up at him wide eyed, as he slowly stalked forward and crouched in front of her with that smile still plastered on his face.

"You don't need to be afraid of me Garcia." He laughed at her shocked expression "Yes I know your name." He gave a little shake of his head "I know all your names and your pasts, even those two agents you have working with you." The Trickster laughed again "Boy do I know their names and pasts."

Garcia looked up at him and chocked out quietly "Why not make the score even then? Tell me your name."

The Trickster looked down at her with a frown, "That would be implying that I play fair." He leaned down farther in front of her "I don't play fair sweetheart."  
Fear clenched inside her, this guy was crazy. It was clear as day in his eyes, those golden eyes that mocked her. They had that glint of knowledge that only belonged to him inside them. She couldn't stop herself from shaking under that glare. Every instinct in her body told her to run, that this man was dangerous and not to be taken lightly.

"You play tricks right? Why?" She whispered, if she couldn't get his name maybe she could get his reasoning. Get other information out of him. Garcia would do her best to make the best out of this situation.

The Trickster grinned at her again "I do it to the assholes of this world. To anyone who deserves it. Isn't that doing the world a favour?" He stood up and walked away from her, "I mean those dicks didn't even see it coming!" He laughed whole heartedly as if remembering a private joke. He moved back toward the door as he said, "The looks on their faces, oh nothing beats that."

Garcia stared at him, this guy was insane. He had no remorse for anything! She shrunk back farther, waiting almost impatiently for him to leave. He didn't; he stood there at the door. When he turned around again his face was softer. His features were vacant and Garcia couldn't discern at all what he was thinking.

"I need to go." He said quietly after a few moments. The Trickster lifted up his fingers and with a quick snap vanished from sight.

Garcia sat there blinking in disbelief. What had just happened? He'd disappeared into thin air! People don't _do _that! Glancing around nervously she called out "H-Hello?" She knew how cliché it was but honestly she didn't know what else to say. Here she was locked in a room with someone known as the Trickster; she was starting to understand how that nickname had come to be as well.

Standing up shakily, she moved unsteadily toward the door. Placing her hands on the cool metal she slid them down toward the handle. Silently she prayed that her luck hadn't run out, that there was still some left that would help her escape this hell. Holding her breath, she grabbed the handle and pulled with all the force she had. The door made a loud creak, but didn't open.

Taking a deep breath she tried again with the same result. Her luck was gone; the door wasn't going to open for her. Her breath hitched in her throat as she returned to the back of the room. There was nothing left to do but wait. Her team was coming for her. She had to hold on to that thought; she had to believe that she was right about that.

**Sam POV:  
**  
Back in the SUVs, Sam sat beside his brother and pondered what the Trickster had said to him. He began to wonder if the Trickster was truly what they thought he was. In all honesty he wasn't like most monsters he had hunted. This one made you think, he wasn't stupid or reckless either. That was probably the most dangerous part about him. He made you question yourself and your actions. Sam shook his head, trying to clear the doubtful thoughts that had managed to enter. He couldn't afford to doubt himself, he had to stay sharp.

He sat wringing his hands with worry. What if they didn't get to the tech analysis fast enough? She had nothing to do with this and didn't deserve to suffer this way. Sam frowned angrily and let thoughts of strangling the trickster with his bare hands fill his mind. He could feel the creatures thick neck in his palms now, he imagined applying just the right amount of pressure and seeing his eyes start to bulge in pain as Dean came up from behind and stab him through the heart.

Yes, that was how he wanted it to go down. Of course, he was a Winchester and they never got what they wanted.

The SUV sped down the street as they tried to track where Garcia was being kept. Sam could see Morgan white knuckling the steering wheel. He was too close to this; just like Reid it appeared he had an emotional connection to this.

Sam thought he should say something; after all it was his fault. If he hadn't brought the Trickster back to headquarters Garcia would never have been taken. He had given the criminal exactly what he wanted without even knowing it. That was the worst part, it was his fault but he never could have known this would happen.

In the end he opted for silence. There was nothing he could say to make the situation any better and so silence was the best choice.

The radio on the dashboard crackled with Agent Hotchner's voice "Morgan, do you copy? We think we may have a location."

**Garcia's POV**

"They're on their way!" The Trickster sang as he reappeared in the room with a cheery grin. He came close to Garcia and knelt in front of her "To be honest I thought they were better than this. Your team is a lot slower than I took them for." He shrugged and sauntered off out the door this time.

When the door closed with finality Garcia clutched a hand to her chest, letting a rush of air escape her lips. He had made her jump when he had suddenly popped back into existence. She still wasn't sure how he was doing that but had decided to not question it. It simply lead to more questions that she couldn't answer.

There was goodness though, her team was coming. They were truly coming and it wasn't just a false hope that was hidden in her heart.

They were really going to help her! She would get to see her surrogate family again, all her friends and people that went through the same hells she did. And Morgan, she would get to see Morgan again and would be able to see his bright smile and feel his warm hugs. The home feeling that always seemed to surround him.

Yes she would be safe soon, but then again... How soon was soon?

Her answer came close to five hours later when the Trickster returned with that sheepish grin on his face. He sat down beside her, crossing his legs and leaning back against the wall "They finally got here. Honestly Garcia, how do you deal with how slow they are?"

She softly replied "They usually have me doing the research and finding the people." It was her job and she hadn't been there for them to do her job!

The Trickster looked over at her with wide eyes and then lowered his head and shook it sadly. He actually looked sad, his eyes were wet looking. "You humans never learn..." He whispered and then looked back up at her "I don't understand why you stupid meat sacks don't just learn to think for yourselves. There is always someone telling you what to do and where to go. Doesn't that ever get annoying?" He stood up and threw his hands in the air in frustration "You speak of having free will, but I haven't seen much of that while I have been down here."

With this he turned his gold eyes on Garcia, they were flaming with anger "And sweetheart I have been down here for a _long _time."

Garcia was scared to ask but she had to know "How long is a long time? What do you mean by down here?"

Before he could answer there was a loud bang from outside as her team arrived. The Trickster glanced at the closed door and snapped his fingers, making it open a crack. "You are free to go; I have a date with someone else. I need to say hello to an old friend." He raised his hand, fingers in snap formation "Oh and before I go, remember this Garcia. This proved how much they need you; I took you because I wanted to see how stupid they were on their own. I wonder who told them where to find you..." With that he snapped his fingers and disappeared again.

When he was gone Garcia glanced anxiously around and ran from the room down the hall toward the pounding steps of her team.

**Reid's POV**

He was here, Reid could almost sense the monster. He kept glancing over his shoulder with great anxiety. What if he was waiting for him around the next corner? What if this time he would actually take Reid away, take him away instead of warning him?

With a large gulp he carried on, following close behind the new agents. They were carrying guns but they were holding them at their sides. Agent Smith pushed his jacket a side slightly and Reid caught sight of a wooden stake. He blinked in surprise and went to ask him what that was for. However, before he could there was something in front of him.

It appeared so fast he didn't have time to stop and so crashed into the barrier. When his vision cleared he took a rapid intake of breath to see _him _standing in front of him. "What are you doing here?" He stuttered out, scuttling backwards.

The Trickster shrugged "This is where I hid Garcia, you know the Spency-boy."

Reid nodded "I knew you'd come here."

"Yes, fond memories here." The Trickster replied glancing around with a loving expression. He knelt walked closer to Reid who kept hurriedly moving backwards. "Oh come now Spencer, surely you aren't afraid of me are you?"

"I have every right to be; especially after what you did!" Reid spat out venomously.

The Trickster actually looked shocked, he leaned heavily against the wall and shook his head sadly "Why did you have to bring that up? We were having such a nice talk." He flicked his wrist and pinned him against the wall "I wanted to remember the good times Spencer, you know _before_ you found out and things got ugly."

"That's putting it mildly." He said sarcastically.

With another shrug the man slid down the wall and draped his arms over his knees. "I really liked you Spencer, you were different from the other humans I'd met. I thought you would take the news better than you did."

"You lied to me."

"No, I never lied. I just didn't tell you about my true nature right away. Is that really so bad? I mean look how you reacted!"

Reid scowled and rolled his eyes looking away "I reacted normally. Given the circumstances I'm not even sure there is a normal reaction."

"That's where you're right." The Trickster nodded with that maddening smile on his lips. Reid forced himself to look away and stand up. He stared down at the Trickster and pulled a pair of handcuffs from his belt.

"I'm going to bring you in now; will you come quietly and not steal someone this time?" Reid asked holding the cuffs ready.

The Trickster grinned at him wider "Kinky Spencer; I didn't take you for the type." He held out his hands obediently and Reid ignored his comment, cuffing him tightly and calling down the hall for the rest of his team.

They appeared a few moments later with Garcia. She was cowering slightly under Morgan's arm. Reid smiled at the sight of her safe. He had been so worried that Trickster would have hurt her or scarred her like he had done to Reid. That was a memory he wished not to remember though and so quickly shook his head to cast it out. "How are you Garcia?"

"Fine; took you guys long enough." She noted with the ghost of her old smile.

Reid shrugged "We had to be sure."

"Glad you were."

"This is all very touching." The Trickster cut in "But I have places to be and things to do. I will leave you all now to reunite and I am sure to see you all soon." He turned to Reid and Reid forced himself to stay steady. "Nice to see you again Spencer." With that he snapped his fingers and disappeared, leaving the cuffs to clatter to the ground.

Agent Smith swore "Shit! I hate it when he does that." He kicked a wall and ran a hand through his hair, "Now we are back to square one! The bastard is fucking _playing_ with us!"

Hotch stared at the agent and then back at Reid with a piercing stare "You know him." He stated plainly to his agent.

Reid simply nodded "Not well enough to help you."

"We'll talk later then." Hotch said and that was final.

Agent Carter was conversing with Smith now, too quiet for Reid to hear but he didn't really care. At the moment he was more worried about finding and getting rid of the Trickster or as Reid had learned to know him, Gabriel.


	5. Pie, Paper Work and Angels?

**I am slowly making things happen! Sorry for taking so long again, school is a pain the ass and I was going through kind of a hard time. No worries for that though! All is pretty much well again and I have produced this new chapter for you. Please review your thoughts and thank you so much for reading. Also if you could please check out the story Wind Over High Tides by canaca22. She is a new writer here and her story is amazing! Thank you guys and enjoy the newest chapter. **

**Dean's POV**

Dean sat on the bed in their motel. He was tired and only wanted to sleep, however that was not going to happen for him tonight. He had a lot of reading to do and statements to go over. That one kid, Reid, he was hiding something. The Trickster had _known _him, had known him personally. Whether he wanted to or not Dean would make him tell what he was hiding.

He felt an arm nudge him and glanced over at Sam who was steadily shaking his head at him. Of course Sam already knew exactly what Dean wanted to do. Dean raised an eyebrow at him, asking him why he couldn't just innocently question the kid. Sam turned on one of his bitch glares and looked away. Dean got the message; if they questioned Reid before his supervisor did they may give themselves away. That was the last thing they needed at the moment!

Dean and Sam left the agents alone at Headquarters and hurried to the Impala. Dean slid into the driver's seat and stroked the wheel lovingly, "Hey Baby, sorry to leave you out of the action."

Sam rolled his eyes and slammed the door as Dean hit the gas. They drove out of the parking lot and back to their motel.

Dean burst through the door and collapsed onto his bed in exhaustion. He was done with chasing this creature over and over again. He just wanted it to be over! Glancing over at the door he saw his brother standing there as if in deep thought. Sam was leaning against the closed door with a pensive look on his face, "What's eating at you Sammy?"

His brother looked up "Something the Trickster said to me."

This made Dean sit up fast, he shook his head at his brother "You know you can't believe a word he says Sam. The guy is called The Trickster for crying out loud!"

"I know, I know." Sam replied and taking a seat at the table. He leaned his chin heavily on his hands. "I just… What he said made sense. He isn't really the monster here, I mean he is but so are we."

"Sammy, you aren't make a lick of sense."

Sam looked up and shook his head "He made sense though Dean. That's what worries me. We go around and kill what we are taught is evil. What if they aren't…Evil? The Trickster kills humans who frankly are evil. We don't even give them a chance!"

Dean hung his head. Sam was, of course, right which also meant the Trickster was right. He wasn't ready to admit that but he knew it to be true. "If that's how you feel then what are you planning on doing?"

"I don't know."

Rolling his eyes, Dean flopped back onto his bed and closed his eyes. "Well when you figure it out Einstein you let me know. Until then I am going to get my well deserved sleep."

He heard Sam sit on the bed next to his and then let his brain slip into oblivion. 

**Sam's POV**

With a glance over at his brother Sam made sure that he was really sleeping. When he was certain he got off his bed and pulled out his laptop, setting up his small station on the table. Just like he did in every motel they rented out.

He hacked into the FBI database and scrolled through the reports of the victims. There wasn't as many as some he had seen but it was higher than when they had first encountered the Trickster. Sam mulled over the method they were supposed to us to kill this son of a bitch; a wooden stake through the heart, just like you would kill any demigod. Every time they had tried, it hadn't been the Trickster. Still, Sam couldn't help but feel that the stake wouldn't work no matter what. Not that he had any evidence that would prove this of course. It was just a theory of his.

Sam rolled one of their stakes between his fingers and read off his computer screen. There was no information on there that they didn't already know. Like Dean always pointed out, they were alone on this. None of them really knew what was going on and so they had no help. If they didn't get rid of the Trickster here who knew what might happen!

Heaving a sigh of resignation, Sam closed his laptop screen and sat back in the chair. The only way to gather more information would be to find the Trickster. Or, better yet, go find that Reid kid. He was with Dean on the fact that they needed to question him. Reid obviously knew something and Sam wanted to know just as badly as his brother did, maybe more.

Casting a weary glance back at his brother he left the motel. The air outside was cool and the wind kicked up a few stray leaves on the ground. Sam wasn't exactly sure where he was going, only that he needed to be in the city. Maybe go to an all night diner, if he was lucky a bar would still be open; with his luck though he would end up wandering aimlessly around, searching for answers, answers that he probably would never even find.

A flutter of sound made him turn around and he jumped when he saw the Trickster standing there. He had that grin on his face, that one that made Sam feel like he was missing some big joke. Sam couldn't move he was too shocked at seeing him there. Sure he'd been looking for him but he hadn't expected to find him!

"Guessing you were looking for me?" The Trickster said cockily.

Sam nodded but said nothing. He stared at the other man, creature, without saying a word. The Trickster was the one to finally break the ever increasing tense silence between them "What can I do for you Sammy?"

"How do you know Reid?" Sam finally chocked out, it was a good starter question right?

The Trickster's face grew sad and his shoulders seemed to slouch inwards a little "That's a long story, one I don't wish to recount."

"Why not?"

He looked up at Sam and Sam felt his heart crack the slightest. There was such pain in his expression; his eyes were slightly tearing up. He'd never seen a monster look so broke before, in all honesty he didn't have a clue in how to handle this. None of his father's training could have prepared him for the day he saw a monster cry. The Trickster ducked his head and stared at the ground intensely, "Because mind your own business!" He growled looking up angrily.

Sam took a small step back; the Trickster's gold eyes were ablaze with fury. The creature stalked toward him, lifting himself onto his tiptoes to get in Sam's face. "It's none of your business and I don't need to answer to you!"

Sam frowned and glared down at the Trickster "Yes, actually you do." He pulled a wooden stake from his jacket and held it to the Trickster's chest. "See, if you don't I'm going to stake you. You have ten seconds to tell me the truth."

The Trickster looked at the wooden stake pressed against his chest and grinned "If you kill me, it won't really matter how me and Spencer know each other. Isn't that right Sammy?"

Not fazed Sam pressed the stake deeper into the Trickster's chest "Maybe so, but then a dangerous creature would be dead. I think that's worth not knowing, don't you?" Pressing the stake a little bit harder Sam felt the end start to enter through his shirt and into skin.

The Trickster's face never changed, he just stood there taking the pain. In fact, he didn't even seem to be in pain! He just stared at Sam evenly, that annoying smirk plastered on his face. That one that made Sam feel as if he knew something Sam didn't.

Continuing to apply pressure, Sam hissed at him "What are you so happy about?"

"You think I'm about to die." The Trickster said with a shrug "It's funny to me is all."

Sam dropped his arm and stared at the creature standing in front of him "How is this funny to you?" He sat back on his heels a little, not sure how to react. This was the most confusing creature he had ever encountered. "I should have killed you when I had the chance."

"That would have been cruel on your part." The Trickster replied with a frown "I gave you back your brother didn't I? Would you really have sacrificed that just to kill me?"

Shame heated his cheeks; Sam knew that he actually owed the Trickster. Dean didn't even know about that deal. He didn't know that Sam could have ridded both of them of the Trickster but chose to save Dean instead. Dean would be so pissed if he ever found out. Sam half turned on the creature and hung his head "Why am I letting you get to me?" He asked through clenched teeth.

The Trickster came forward and put a hand on Sam's shoulder "You keep asking yourself that, don't you Sammy?" He gave it a tight squeeze and Sam glanced back at him to see the creature grinning evilly "I could tell you why that is, but you wouldn't believe me. Not yet at least."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

He didn't reply, just continued to grin "I'll tell you about Spencer, as a reward and thank you for not killing me. No other reason, got it?"

Sam said nothing; he crossed his arms and waited expectantly.

"Alright then," The Trickster sighed "I have known Spencer since he was a teenager. I myself was a little a younger then. I met him when he was in university, bright kid that one. One of the youngest at the school."

"And you where there doing what? Wrecking havoc?" Sam interrupted.

The Trickster shrugged "My secrets are my secrets Sammy." He sighed and continued "It doesn't really matter what I was doing there, just that I was. I met him when he was in the library one day; I walked up to him and tried to distract him. He ignored me for the most part." The Trickster grinned as if remembering a fond memory "I kept this up for a few days and at last he asked me what I wanted. He was really polite about it. Gotta give him that."

"What did you want?"

"Nothing, I was just trying to annoy him. He laughed at that and we became good friends. I trusted him more than I'd ever trusted anyone before. He was, is, one of the brightest and most trustworthy people I have ever had the pleasure of meeting." The Trickster continued "Then one day, I trusted him with a secret. He kept it, he never told a soul and to my knowledge still hasn't. It freaked him out though."

"What did you tell him?" Sam asked, curiosity making him drop his arms and become more enthralled in the story.

The Trickster gave a chuckle "I told him what I really was. He didn't believe me at first but I proved it to him. He was okay with it... sort of. He was actually kind of grateful to have me around I think."

"He was happy to have a trickster around him?" Sam asked skeptically.

"No stupid, an angel." The Trickster said waving his hand, he stopped short and his gold eyes went wide. The Trickster stared at Sam and then whispered "Why did I just tell you that?" He shook his head and snapped at him "Ask Reid for the rest of the story, I'm done with you Sammy." And with a snap of his fingers the Trickster disappeared from sight. 

**Dean's POV:  
**  
Dean raised his head as someone came into the motel room. He reached for the gun under his pillow, finger ready on the trigger. He spun around; gun raised and pointed it at the intruder. Dean blinked when he saw his brother standing there, hands up and surprise on his face.

"I thought you were asleep." He stated plainly.

Dean shook his head "No, I was but I heard you come in."

"Sorry." Sam muttered and took a seat at the table. "You can go back to sleep, I just went to go get some air. I couldn't sleep."

"Bad dreams?" Dean asked sitting up, wide awake now as well. "Clowns again? You know you can just kill them right? They are only human after all."

"Bite me." Sam retorted with a sigh of exhaustion.

Dean chuckled again and stretched his arms into the air "I'm hungry, is there a store nearby?" He got out of bed and pulled on his jeans.

Sam looked out the window and replied "I think there is a convenience store down the street, why?"

"Pie." Dean stated, "I'll be back in a few minutes." He grabbed his keys and walked out into the cool air. As he walked he reflected on the night they'd had, it didn't get much weirder when they were dealing with the Trickster. The paperwork he'd been glancing over before he'd dosed off had been especially strange. They were even strange for the Trickster; Dean had done some digging and had found a connection between them that wasn't candy wrappers or the fact that they were all A class douche bags.

The victims all had some connection to one of the agents, Spencer Reid. No matter where Dean turned there was always that agent somewhere around the corner. He had a bigger part to this than he was letting on. If Dean hadn't seen them in the same room together he would have picked Reid as the trickster himself. There were bigger plans being done with Reid though, the Trickster obviously knew him and all Dean had to do was figure out how.

Reaching the store Sam had said would be there he walked in and selected a blueberry pie from the small variety they had. Sam always rolled his at him for buying it and not knowing what was in it. Dean didn't care at all about that though, pie was pie.

After having paid, he slowly made his way back to the motel. It took all his willpower not to break into the pie while he walked. He was starving, really starving.

A stench of burning wood caught his senses and he looked up from the pie to see the woods beside the motel on fire and moving closer to the room. Their room was right on the end and so would be the first to go up in flames. Dean dropped the pie and began to run forward, yelling for Sam.

Fire followed them wherever they went, always a constant reminder that it was the reason they were so screwed up. Dean yelled Sam's name, memories of that fateful night swarming into his mind. He saw his brother peek out the window. Before Dean could warn him to get out, an explosion threw him backwards and the motel room went up in flames. 

**Sorry for another cliffhanger, I don't usually say anything here but I decided to this time. So because I forgot above quick disclaimer, I only the storyline nothing else! Please please review, it would help me so much and urge me to write faster for you amazing people. Also, if you want Sabriel in this please let me know. I am thinking about it but I am not sure if I should. Opinions? They are greatly appreciated! Thanks guys! 3333**


End file.
